Il n'y a pas que du mal à espionner des inconnus
by Deichou-chan
Summary: Si il y a bien quelque chose que Rin savait, sait et saura, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais suivre un inconnu. Vraiment ? Même si cette personne en question ne se sait pas suivie et que c'est Shima Renzo ? Rated M


**Saluté la compagnie ! :D Première fic sur Blue Exorcist *O* Je suis trop heureuse, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire :) J'espère que vous aimerez la lire !** **Je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux reviews de mes autres fics (Shame on me) mais je les lis ****toutes sans exceptions**** ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous aime d'ailleurs !**

**Disclaimers : Snif (c'est clair non ?)**

**Rated : M Pour un joli lemon de fin *bave***

**Rating : RinxRenzo**

**En avant !**

Si il y a bien quelque chose que Rin savait, sait et saura, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais suivre des inconnus, même quand ceux-ci vous proposent un travail à Hollywood. Mais ce que Rin ne savait pas c'est si suivre, ou plutôt espionner, des inconnus et les suivre sans savoir où la personne va, est risqué, ou pire : interdit.

Et c'est bien ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. En sortant de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie, Rin avait aperçu cet inconnu, ou le jeune homme particulièrement à son goût et du même âge que lui, et il le suivait depuis bien dix minutes. Il se tenait à au moins vingt mètres du garçon à la chevelure original et était complètement obnubilé par sa chute de rein qui se balançait légèrement à chaque pas. Pas comme un bateau en peine tempête comme les filles de l'Académie, mais plutôt un balancement causé par une démarche joviale et sûre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses semblait sauter à chaque pas, comme si chaque seconde dans sa vie était plus belle que la précédente. Si l'inconnu pourrait mourir de bonheur d'une minute à l'autre, Rin, lui, mourait si il lui était interdit de toucher ce corps finement musclé.

Alors qu'il rêvait de connaître cet être en largueur, longueur et profondeur, le rose se retourna vivement et le regarda, étonné. Rin dû ralentir sa marche pour ne pas le dépasser et le perdre immanquablement et le laisser repartir comme avant. Mais le séduisant garçon resta au milieu du trottoir en le regardant toujours avec ses grands yeux curieux. « Si il comprend que je le suit depuis tout à l'heure, ça va mal aller, heureusement que je sais me battre… Mais vais-je pouvoir le frapper ? Je veux pas avoir une érection si on s'approche trop près, la honte…», se demanda le brun qui sentait son cœur taper fort dans sa poitrine d'adolescent, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'il stressait ou à cause du regard du garçon aux jolies petites fesses.

Plus que deux mètres.

L'élève de l'Académie suait à grosses gouttes mais l'autre le scrutait sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu me suivais ?

Merde. Il m'a remarqué. Merde. Sa voix est bandante(1). Merde. Je vais mourir. Merde. J'ai oublié de faire les courses, Yuki va me tuer.

-Oh, j'te cause ! demanda le garçon légèrement énervé.

Il était encore plus beau vu de près.

-Goou… ouiii ?

Aller paraître le plus décontract' possible.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Il s'était avancé d'un pas et Rin sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage qui rougit. Ce garçon aux cheveux rose était vraiment beau et ses yeux marron semblaient l'aspirer dans une toute autre dimension. Le brun aurait aimé que son interlocuteur l'emmène chez lui pour en finir mais le plus grand restait là sans bouger d'un pouce.

-Je suis désolé, je t'ai vu devant l'Académie tout à l'heure, annonça Rin plus vite que l'éclair, je t'ai trouvé pas mal, j'avais trop peur de t'aborder et…

Mais Rin fut coupé par l'éclat de rire de l'adolescent en face de lui. Alors que le brun se détendait, les traits de l'inconnu en firent de même et son expression devint grave.

-Et tu comptais me suivre jusqu'à où ? Chez moi, dans mon lit ?

Rin se crispa à l'entente de la dernière partie de la phrase du jeune homme aux grands yeux, où était passée une lueur perverse, soit dit en passant.

Quant il vit l'élève de la prestigieuse académie gêné et tout rouge, Renzo eut envie de le faire sien dans la seconde qui suivait. Et puis ce type qui le suivait était trop bizarre, déjà suivre quelqu'un s'est chelou en soit mais bon… Alors qu'il allait dire encore quelque chose, le suiveur s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée et disparut dans la foule de fin de journée.

Quand Rin revint chez lui, il se fit engueuler par son frère pour avoir oublier les courses et de revenir encore sale.

« A croire que tu ne sais pas te tenir dans ton lycée ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu sers de paillasson aux « option jardinage »(2) ou quoi ? » lui avait demandé quat'zeux. Le garçon était en ce moment en train de prendre son bain tranquillement après mangé, quand il repensa à l'adolescent aux cheveux roses et à ses sous-entendus, cette sensation aussi quant il s'était approché à quelques centimètres, Rin aurait cru mourir. Un frisson de plaisir le parcoura et ne tenant plus il dirigea sa main directement vers son sexe abandonné depuis quelques semaines. Il n'avait plus eu de copains et se sentait légèrement frustré, surtout quand une bombe venait de lui parler en lui disant explicitement qu'ils auraient pu coucher ensemble. Mais Rin ne suit pas les inconnus quand ceux-ci lui demandent. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce jeune homme.

Il commença de léger va et vient et dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, il imagina que ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait du bien mais ce mystérieux inconnu aux cheveux colorés. Avec son autre main il se pinça lui-même un téton dur sous le plaisir. Il allait de plus en plus vite sur sa virilité et quand vint le moment de la libération, mit sa tête sous l'eau et cria, de l'eau lui rentra dans la bouche et dans le nez et dû vite remonter pour ne pas s'étouffer. Son sperme flottait à la surface et il vida toute l'eau, se rinça et sortit de la salle bain pour rejoindre sa chambre, rêvant de revoir l'homme de tout à l'heure.

**POV Rin :**

-Voilà…je…je t'aime, Rin !

-Pardonne-moi, mais il n'en est pas de même pour moi.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie. La pauvre jeune fille avait pris son courage à deux mains pour m'annoncer. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait plus de succès avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle est vraiment jolie, des yeux verts pétillants et des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des formes là où il en faut… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne peux pas apprécier la beauté d'une fille !

La blonde partit en courant, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je me sentais vraiment mal mais le visage du rose me revenait sans cesse en tête et j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. L'adolescente fut vite oubliée et laissée dans un coin sombre de mon cerveau.

Quand la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours retentit, j'eu un mal fou à sortir sans me faire marcher dessus, alors que je dépassais le portail, je le vis.

Le garçon d'hier.

Il était là, droit, en me regardant, il avait un sourire en coin. Lorsque je fis un pas pour l'aborder, il se retourna et me lança un dernier regard avant de partir. Je rêve où il m'a fait un signe pour que je le suive ?

Qu'importe soit la réponse, je le suivis, rentant toujours à trois mètres, sans jamais le dépasser. Quand nous passions devant la vitrine d'un magasin, je cherchais son regard qu'il m'offrait avant de repartir plus vite. Je me sentais voler au dessus du sol, je voulais le toucher, le sentir, l'embrasser mais je n'avais que son dos et ses fesses bombées comme je les aime. J'aurais pu mourir.

Nous avions dépassé le point où il s'était arrêté hier, quand il ouvrit un portail qu'il laissa tel quel. Si ce n'était pas une invitation. La porte de la maison était aussi ouverte en grand. Je rentrais alors dans la demeure de ce garçon qui me rendait fou, sans que lui le sache. Le salon était moderne, un grand canapé de cuir, un tapis de fausse fourrure blanche, une cheminée ronde grise en PVC, une table basse en verre où reposaient trois télécommandes différentes pour une télé écran plat gigantesque, des cadres noirs où apparaissaient des gens que je ne connaissais pas, parfois il y avait l'adolescent aux cheveux roses, d'autres pas, étaient accrochés aux murs.

Alors que j'étais dans ma contemplation du salon, une chose non identifiée se rua sur moi et me fit tomber à la renverse. C'était le garçon mystérieux.

-Toujours à me suivre, petit pervers ? me susurra-t-il.

-Dit celui qui est à califourchon sur moi, dis-je sur le même ton.

Il sourit et se releva. Parti dans une autre pièce et ramena deux verres de Coca, il s'assit sur la canapé en cuir blanc et me fit signe de faire de même.

Il avait une jambe sur l'autre et sa chemise était un peu ouverte, de mon point de vue, je pouvais voir apparaître un téton brun et l'envie me reprit mais je devais de ressaisir !

-Tu aimes ça au moins ?

-Hein ?

Merde, il m'a capté ?

-Le Coca, sinon j'ai du jus de pamplemousse et… du lait. Beaucoup de lait. Il faut toujours faire des réserves.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et ses yeux emprisonnèrent les miens, il me rendait fou.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu encore suivi ?

Je revins sur terre brusquement, ses lèvres bougeaient si bien. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que des lèvres puissent mal ou bien bouger selon la personne mais à cet instant, je trouvais qu'observer ses lèvres était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Instinctivement, je me plaçai entre ses jambes en restant debout, le regardant toujours.

-Je voulais te voir encore…

Un silence s'installa. Nos regards se croisaient et je ne pouvais plus m'en détacher, son visage ne laissait transparaître aucunes émotions. Il était le plus beau et sa chevelure lui donnait un côté enfantin, mignon.

Je me penchai alors pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, après quelques secondes, il prit le dessus et me mordilla la lèvre et les lécha tendrement, je gémis à ce contact chaud et ouvrit la bouche. Il fit glisser lentement sa langue dans ma bouche, l'enroulant autour de mon muscle, alors que je perdais pied et me fit m'allongeait sur le canapé tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Quand nous nous séparions pour reprendre nos souffles, je murmurai :

-Je m'appelle Rin.

Mon rose rigola et me répondit :

-Renzo, pour te servir…

Le dénommé Renzo happa une seconde fois mes lèvres et sa main se glissa sous ma chemise pour titiller un de mes tétons qui durci, je sentais des vagues de plaisir comme je n'en avais pas reçu depuis des semaines d'abstinence. Son autre main déboutonna ma chemise et laissa apparaître mon torse, qu'il caressa avec une infinie douceur, il l'embrassa, le lécha pour revenir sur mes lèvres. Mes mains, elles, se perdaient dans ses cheveux et sur ses fesses que je pinçai doucement, il gloussa. Renzo s'attaqua à mon cou.

-Pas là ! M'écriai-je.

Mon amant grogna.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on voit, on va me poser des questions, surtout mon frère…

Le punk semblait déçu et comme pour se venger appuya son genou sur la bosse dans mon pantalon, ce qui me fit gémir.

Après un dernier baiser, il tenta d'enlever mon pantalon mais je le stoppai, il rugit presque de frustration.

-Quoi ?

Sans rien dire, je lui ôtai sa chemise et exécutai les mêmes gestes que lui, retournant la situation. Il appréciait, je le sentais contre mon torse alors que je lui mordillais ses abdos, je pressais dessus et il lança un léger râle presque inaudible.

-Tu voulais simplement être au dessus et au même niveau pour les fringues…murmura-t-il.

Je souris et lui déboutonna mon pantalon, laissant apparaître un caleçon coloré d'une marque célèbre. Ce tissu m'empêchait d'atteindre mon but mais je l'embrassai quand même et Renzo gémis plus vite et son souffle plus rapide qu'avant. Avant d'enlever ce sous-vêtement encombrant, je le regardai une dernière fois et nos regards se croisèrent pour la millième fois depuis le début de la journée. Mon amant se releva et m'ôta également mon pantalon et me fit un clin d'œil pour se rallonger.

-Et bien continue… Rin…

La manière dont il avait prononcé mon nom, me fit perdre la tête et j'arrachai presque son caleçon pour libérer sa virilité au grand jour. Au début, je ne fis que glisser mes lèvres sur son pénis mais bientôt il râla et m'obligea à le sucer.

-Impatient, le taquinais-je.

-Mais beau à en crever, avoue, me répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Je le pris donc en bouche tout en gardant mes yeux posés sur lui. Il ferma les paupières et jura de toutes ses forces alors que je faisais des va et vient sur son membre, ma langue s'enroulait autour et je sentis la pression d'une main derrière ma tête. C'était Renzo qui voulait me prévenir de quelque chose.

-Je…han…je vais…

Nullement inquiet je continuais ma tâche et il se libéra en un cri dans ma bouche. J'en avalais la moitié et embrassai mon rose et lui donnai l'autre partie, en le relevant. J'en profitais pour e prendre dans mes bras et lui caresser le dos. Il tremblait encore à cause du choc post-orgasmique et respirait bruyamment. Je lui fis des baisers papillon sur l'épaule, la clavicule et je remontais dans son cou, il soupira de bien-être.

Renzo se pencha hors du canapé et me tendit un petit plastique rose.

-Tu sors ça d'où ? lui demandais-je étonné.

-J'en ai tout le temps sur moi. Regarde, ça peut servir, non ?

Je ris et déchirai le papier. Il m'aida à mettre le préservatif non sans toucher ma virilité juste pour le plaisir.

Ensuite, mon amant me prit la main, la serra et l'embrassa. Puis pour me taquiner, il lécha sensuellement trois de mes doigts en soupirant et en ondulant le bassin. Je trouvais ça tellement sexy que j'aurais très bien pu jouir dans la seconde.

Il me rend fou.

En ayant marre d'attendre qu'il finisse son cirque, je retirai ma main et la glissai vers son anneau de chair.

-Impatient.

-Mais beau à en crever, avoue, rigolais-je tout en insérant un doigt en lui.

Il enroula ses bras dans mon cou et gémit. Il était si serré sur mon doigt, ça allait être dur de le détendre à fond. J'enfonçais mon index en lui au maximum et en mis un deuxième, qui le fit frissonner de douleur. Je tentais de le calmer, l'embrassant sur les joues, le cou, la bouche, la poitrine, lui susurrant des mots doux qui le firent rougir de bonheur. J'exécutai des mouvements de ciseaux, il laissa échapper des gémissements obscènes. Je voulais le prendre tout de suite.

Il me rend fou.

Je fis entrer mon troisième doigt et il me mordit la main, et une larme coula sur sa joue, je l'avalai en un bruit qui ressemblait à un « slurp » pour détourner son attention, ça marcha, il eut un sourire, peut-être une grimace mais je planais trop pour faire la différence.

Quand je le sentis détendu et prêt, je retirai mes doigts d'un coup, il me lança un regard frustré et je lui chuchotai :

-Le meilleur est à venir mon cœur…

Renzo gloussa encore alors que je me plaçais bien en face de son intimité. Un dernier regard et il m'embrassa.

-Fais le. Fais moi mourir de plaisir, Rin, je t'en supplie.

Cette phrase marqua pour moi le détachement entre ma conscience et la raison, et je le pénétrai d'un coup sec et bien placé. Sentir ses parois chaudes autour de mon sexe me firent voir les étoiles, il gémissait, soupirait et murmurait mon nom alors que moi je jurai. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait quand je lançai un « putain », mon rose me sourit et se dandinaient les fesses pour me demander de bouger. Je ne me fis pas attendre et je rentrai et sortai en lui pour le pilonner de plus en plus fort. Je touchai ce point sensible qui le fit se cambrer et cria mon nom. Je m'acharnais comme un fou à cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse et se laissait tomber comme une poupée sur le canapé.Son anus se rétracta sur ma virilité, ce qui eut raison de moi et je me laissai me vider dans la capote.

J'étais éreinté. Il me rend fou.

Je me couchai sur son torse et sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, nous ne reprîmes notre respiration que quelques minutes plus tard, laissant nos corps brûlant se refroidir. Je me sentais si bien. Yuki va me tuer mais pour l'instant je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. Ce ne fut qu'après que je me retirai et le regardais endormi. Je caressais son visage et il se réveilla. Je plongeais dans ses yeux encore dévorés par le désir. Je le pris dans mes bras et nous scellèrent nos lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Peut-être que je l'aimais, peut-être pas. Je ne savais rien de lui et pourtant, j'en savais plus sur son corps que sa propre famille.

-Je n'ai vécu ça avec personne, tu sais, me confia-t-il, tu es ma première fois. Je ne suis pas déçu.

-Mais si tu l'as fait avec un pervers qui te traquait, il y a deux jours ?

Il rit encore, je l'adorais. Renzo me toucha la joue et s'endormit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et si sa famille rappliquait ? Je le portai jusque dans la pièce que je pensais être se chambre, vu que c'était la seul chambre de garçon, le mit dans son lit et lui laissa un mot.

**Fin POV Rin.**

Quand la mère de Renzo réveilla son fils, elle lui demanda pourquoi il s'était couché, il lui répondit qu'il était fatigué. Ses habits étaient rangés correctement, le canapé nettoyé. Il 'y avait plus aucuns signes du passage de Rin. Le garçon fut triste mais il trouva un papier où était écrit :

_« Repose-toi bien, petit Renzo. N'oublie de ne pas suivre des inconnus et de ne pas les laisser rentrer chez toi… »_

Le rose eut un rire moqueur.

_« …je suis la seule exception. Je ne veux pas d'autres inconnus que toi et je ne veux pas être remplacé. Je finis les cours à 5h, demain. J'espère te voir, petit cœur._

_Love, Rin. »_

Renzo avait envie de hurler sa joie si grande. Rin était son inconnu, celui qu'il ne connaissait pas. 5h à la Croix-Vraie, il y serait pour sur !

Si il y a bien quelque chose que Rin savait, sait et saura, ce qu'il ne faut jamais suivre des inconnus. Sauf si ces derniers ont des cheveux roses et sont complètement inconscients !

(1) : Bon ok Koji Yusa est loin du niveau de la voix de Kazuya Nakai (le _seiyu_ de Suguro Ryuji et Roronoa Zorro de One Piece) ou de Akira Ishida (_seiyu_ de Gaara dans Naruto qui est tout simplement orgasmique) mais c'est pour l'histoire :D

(2) Dans la fic, vous l'avez surement remarqué en tant que lecteur attentif, mais les exorcists n'existent pas et l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie est un lycée, donc les "options jardinage" sont seulement des élèves qui ont pris l'option jardinage x)

**Deichou-chan : Voilou ! C'est finis ! J'ai adoré et vous ?**

**Rin : Je suis un taille de pervers n'empêche ! C'est le rôle de Renzo, ça !**

**Deichou-chan : Euuh..."Le changement c'est maintenant" ?**

**Renzo (rit) : Moi j'ai bien aimé, je referais bien une autre scène de lemon...**

**Rin : Héé !**

**Deichou-chan : Bon bref, je tiens à vous mettre en garde : c'est une fiction, ça ne veut pas dire que si vous croisez un inconnu particulièrement mignon et que vous le suivez il ne vous invitera pas chez lui, ça peut paraître bête de le dire à des personnes qui (si elles ont lu ce texte) sont matures, ou presque, et ont entendu la phrase : "ne suis pas des inconnus dans la rue." plusieurs fois déjà par les parents. Je ne veux pas être coupable d'enlèvement parce que vous avez suivi le sosie de Hugh Jackman (qui ma foi et plutôt désirable si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Bref, je pense que vous savez tout ça mais ça n'empêche pas des filles de ce faire kidnapper même quand elles disaient être très attentives ;)**

**Rin (soupire) : Tu les gaves...**

**Deichou-chan : Je veux juste leur faire comprendre que ce n'est pas comme toi que l'on trouve l'amour !**

**Renzo : De a part du Fils de Satan, ça ne me choque pas ;)**

**Deichou-chan : Vu comme ça :|**

**Bon allé état d'âme, menu du jour vous pouvez tout me dire dans les reviews !**


End file.
